The Rival
by MajselajseL
Summary: Izuna used to be the only one Madara smoothed with a affection, but then he  Madara  gets a boyfriend and he is anything than pleased… Madara/Izuna Brotherlove. HashiMada. Oneshot!


**Reviews are appreciated! ;)**

"Izuna?" Eighteen-year old Uchiha Madara called.

"Mmm?" His twelve-year old baby brother replied.

"Would you come into the living room for a second? I have something to talk with you about."

"Of course! What is it?" Izuna asked curiously as he stepped into wished room. He stopped abruptly though when realizing there was someone else beside his brother and him in it.

Some _stranger_.

He frowned; his brother had never had "visitors" in the daytime before.

"… Who… is that…?" He asked warily.

Madara's face expression was a mix between a comforting smile and a small, worried frown. He glanced shortly at the "stranger", who smiled reassuringly in return, before turning his attention back on his brother.

"Izuna, this is Senju Hashirama." He began, while pointing at the stranger.

"Senju Hashirama…?" Izuna repeated confused. Who the hell was Senju Hashirama?

Madara nodded in return, and the calm expression he wore, quickly turned into a genuine smile, a as he continued;

"Hn. He's my boyfriend." He explained proudly with a _tiny_ bit of a giddy school girl attitude.

"… Hah…" Was all Izuna could muster. Since when was his brother actually interested in someone?

A boyfriend only meant that his brother would spend less time with him, one of the voices in his head informed him.

One of the other voices in his head suddenly decided it was a proper/good moment to scream.

**XXX**

A few weeks later, Izuna frowned as he marked the day in his calendar. His brother's relationship with the Senju had already lasted a few weeks.

If things continued in the same steady pace it had so far, they might actually end up _marrying_.

He scoffed at the thought.

His brother was never the type to get married and especially not with some _ridiculously_ romantic type like _Hashirama_.

… But then again; nothing was what it used to be.

So, theoretically, everything _could_ happen.

He gulped.

Realizing his brother was too blinded by love to handle the situation; he decided to take the matters in his own hands.

He would have to fight Hashirama on his own.

**XXX**

First attempt;

Izuna opened his door as quiet as possible and sneaked into the living room. He had to be quiet in order to stay unnoticed and make his plan a success.

The plan was simple; all he had to do was "borrow" a few things from the Senju's bag and Hashirama would have to leave for the night (instead of staying and screwing his brother through the mattress like "always".

Luckily, the bag stood in the doorway and it was easy to grab it unnoticed. His hands filled with random stuff, he ran down the corridor to his room on tiptoes. Amazingly enough; he also managed to open and _close_ the door to his bedroom easily.

He sighed in relieve; the plan was a success!

Smirking pleased; he crawled back into bed and awaited the frustration and confusion his work would cause.

**More or less an hour later; **

Izuna snapped out of dreamland at the sound of his brother and his boyfriend's upset voices;

"… _Come again?" _

"_Some of my stuff is missing…" _Hashirama sighed annoyed. Out from the sound of his tone, Izuna guessed that he had already repeated himself several times.

"… _Why are you getting so worked up? I'm sure you'll find it!" _

"_Maybe, but because of the lack, I'll have to go home for tonight…" _Izuna figured his brother turned pale at the statement. _"But I bet that Tobi will be glad that I'm home for once." _

"… _What exactly is missing?"_

"_Toothbrush, night pants, hairbrush, underwear –" _

"_Is that all?"_Madara asked surprised, before scoffing. _"You make it sound like it's the end of the world…" _

"_But –"_

"_No buts! You can easily replace or even live without those things for one night!" _Izuna paled. What was his brother pulling at? _"You can easily buy a new toothbrush, I too have a hairbrush you know and for the clothes –" _There was quiet for a second. "_You __**don't**__ need them."_

Izuna froze at his brother's words and felt like screaming when he ended the sentence with a soft, seducing purr. 

_No_! He gasped in horrified disbelief. He _didn't_ do that!

Instead of keep the Senju off, he had _pushed_ his brother right into his _arms_…! 

Frustrated out of his mind, he smashed his head face-down into his pillow and screamed over and over again in horror.

**XXX**

The next day, Madara found the Senju's missing stuff when cleaning Izuna's room.

**XXX**

Second attempt;

He had no choice…

He would have to put on his best pout and best crybaby act.

In the middle of the night.

He would have to show the Senju that he didn't approve of him sleeping in his brother's bed. He would force him out of it.

There was no way that Madara would deny him the right to crawl into the bed for comfort, so this plan couldn't possible go wrong!

**That night – 02:31 AM****; **

"Aniki…" Izuna whined deep and low from the doorway. Madara groaned in reply and then slowly opened his eyes.

"… What's wrong…?"

"It's thundering…" The younger Uchiha whispered, while staring pointedly down at his feet.

"Hmm…? Thundering…?" Madara repeated quietly, he was still slumbering, but snapped awake when realizing what the words meant. "Why didn't you say so? Come here!"

Izuna didn't comment the question; he simply nodded in return and then crawled towards the bed, when something suddenly moved and made him remember why he had come there in the first place.

He stopped walking abruptly.

Madara titled his head and looked at him with confusion written all over his face.

"… What's wrong?"

"… Hashirama…" Izuna mumbled, while fidgeting awkwardly from side to side.

Madara raised an eyebrow, and then turned his head to glance at the Senju who was still deep in his sleep. He then looked back at his brother with confusion written all over his face again.

"… What's with him?"

"… There's no space…" Izuna mumbled awkwardly, secretly hoping that his brother understood what he wanted him to do about it;

'_Throw. Him. Out.' _

'… _Or at least tell him to sleep on the couch!'_

Madara raised an eyebrow, but turned back to the Senju nonetheless. He then nudged him in the ribs with an elbow.

No reaction.

"_Hashirama_…!" He hissed annoyed in the tanned male's ear. "Wake up!"

"… Why? What's wrong?"

"Izuna had a nightmare…"

"… And what exactly does that have to with me?"

"Whenever it thunders, he sleeps in my bed for comfort, but this time you're taking up the space." Hashirama blinked. "… You have to make space for _him_."

Hashirama grunted, but didn't protest; he loosed his grip on his boyfriend's waist and turned onto his other side, making room for both of the Uchihas.

Izuna frowned at the scene.

Why hadn't the Senju left the room?

Or more importantly; why didn't his brother tell him to?

Why were they suddenly three to sleep in the same bed?

… Why did nothing ever go as planned?

**XXX**

Third attempt;

New strategy! If the Senju didn't want to leave, he would just take Madara _away_ from him instead.

All he would have to do was fake a few tears and pretend he had a nightmare, and his brother would forget everything about the Senju and stay with him (Izuna) through the night in order to comfort him like he had done so many times before.

He would wait until it was around 3 pm before taking the plan into action by whining deep and low in hope of the older Uchiha hearing it.

Piece of cake!

… He really hoped he would be able to fake the tears in a none-too-obvious-fake way.

**That night - 02:****46 AM; **

He chuckled quietly to himself, before slowly turning the amused small sounds into broken sobs. Every five second he allowed the helpless whimpers become louder and louder, before he finally after a few minutes let out a wail and threw his then tearstained face down into his pillow.

Loud footsteps immediately sounded on the other side of the door, before said item was suddenly slammed open.

"Aniki…?" Izuna hiccupped without looking up from the pillow.

"_Izuna_! Is something wrong?" His big brother responded extremely worried, before running to his younger brother's bed and sitting down beside him on it. "Did you have a nightmare…?"

Izuna considered whining something, but decided that being quiet would be more convincing. So instead, he simply nodded weakly with a face expression that screamed "beaten puppy".

When the older Uchiha got a look of pain on his face, Izuna found himself feeling guilty for not only lying but also making his brother worry, especially since it was without reason.

He suddenly too hung with the head, which was actually a positive thing given the situation if you look at it on the bright side of it.

Madara immediately reached out and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I guess…" Izuna mumbled in a small voice. The older Uchiha waited for his brother to continue, but he had no such luck. He knew he would have to guess it out of him as usual.

"… Was it about our parents?"

Izuna shook his head.

"… Was it about death again?"

Another shake on his head.

"… Was it about the movie we saw the other day? Some of the images or sounds maybe?"

Again another shake on his head.

"… Is it the future that is suddenly catching up to you? Freaking you out?"

Izuna looked perplexed at his brother. How the hell did he…?

… But then again; Madara was his _big brother_ after all. He always knew when something wasn't right… And was always there to comfort and protect him no matter what troubled him.

It always hurt him to know that his brother was sad on his behalf though. He hated making him worry. All he wanted was to make him happy and stay by his side without ever hurting him.

… And yet… Here he was; troubling his brother out of nothing but selfish reasons.

How could he do such a horrible thing to his brother…?

"… Izuna?" Asked person snapped to attention. "Are you going to be okay?" Madara asked worriedly.

Izuna shook his head harshly from side to side.

"… Do you want me to stay?"

This time the younger Uchiha nodded furiously.

Madara almost smiled amused in return, but didn't let it show. Instead, he lied down on the bed beside his brother and grabbed the sheets, pulling it over himself. The second he was comfortable, he reached out a hand and gently began stroking the younger Uchiha over the head in a soothing motion.

Izuna immediately relaxed and felt his eyelids get heavy. He purred happily before allowing himself to finally fall asleep.

… Hell. He got what he wanted; his brother stayed with him for the first time in a long time.

**The following morning – 06:34**** AM; **

Izuna woke up to find his brother still deep in his sleep. It didn't surprise him at all. He (Izuna) had always been the light sleeper and the one to wake up early in the morning. So in reality it was simply another normal day.

Before he had any chance at moving though, Madara opened his eyes slightly to his surprise and silently asked him if he was okay.

He nodded with a small smile gracing his lips.

He was then just about to lie back down beside his brother again, who he believed would go back to sleep like usual, when said brother squeezed his (Izuna's) arm shortly before standing up and returning to his own bed were the Senju presumably still were sleeping.

Izuna stared after him with horrified shock.

He felt like screaming.

_Again_.

**XXX**

A few days later he was mildest said; _frustrated_.

No matter what he did, it didn't help on anything… _Nothing at all_!

He would have to come up with a whole new plan! But nothing came to mind…

"_Urgh_!" He snorted in self-disgust, before kicking his bedside table out of mere frustration. He immediately regretted it though, when pain in shape of waves began washing in over him.

He almost screamed on impulse, but somehow managed to muffle his cries by biting his lip.

The last thing he wanted was to worry his brother… especially since he knew he wouldn't be able to fight the tears that would easily escape, if he (Madara) asked to his weird behaviour the last few days.

He sighed yet again in frustration. Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?

Calming down just a bit, he realized his impulsive action had caused a mess; several of the things there usually stood on the bedside table now lay on the floor.

Sighing, he bent down and grabbed his digital clock. He looked surprised at it when realizing what the clock actually was.

**07:59 PM**

They should already have eaten by then!

With confusion written all over his face and hungry for food, he ran out of his room and into the kitchen where he as assumed, found his brother.

"_Aniki_!" He called, while running up to him. "What's for dinner?"

"I don't know…" The older Uchiha sighed. He, unlike, Izuna, had happily forgotten about the meal. "What would you like for dinner?"

"_Ramen_!" Izuna exclaimed with a big smile. His brother, however, hesitated.

"I don't know, Izuna… It takes an awful long time to make."

"It's okay, I can cook tonight." Hashirama offered from the spot beside him. Madara smiled pleased at the idea, but Izuna had other plans;

"Nu-uh! I want my brother's cooking." He demanded with a childish pout and his arms crossed over his chest.

The grownups each raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances, but neither of them commented it further. Madara merely sighed and nodded tiredly at the request. As much as it was flattering and he loved the fact that his baby brother wanted _his _cooking, it was annoying that the Senju wasn't ever allowed to cook, especially since he enjoyed doing so and actually had a talent for it.

"All right… I'll cook, but does it matter who _buys_ the groceries?"

Izuna's smile fell at his brother's firm tone and he quickly shook his head in order to please him. One thing is Hashirama, but he had no intention of pissing his brother off. It would hurt to do so and be a way too dangerous a game…

"Good." Madara drawled satisfied, before grabbing his keys from the wall behind him and handing it to the Senju. "You know where the money is."

Hashirama nodded, before kissing his Uchiha shortly on the lips and then leaving the apartment without protest.

Both brothers stared after him and then exchanged glances. Madara's calm look, however, quickly turned dark and demanding, which made the younger Uchiha freeze immediately.

"_Izuna._" He hissed through gritted teeth. "May I talk with you for a second?"

Izuna gulped.

**XXX**

"What the hell is going on?" Madara demanded the second they were alone in Izuna's room. They had purposely gone to a different room in chase the Senju should return before the "discussion" was over.

Izuna stared down at his feet. His brother's firm stare made him too uncomfortable to keep the eye contact.

"… What do you mean?" He finally asked after several painful minutes. He wished to avoid the actual truth as long as possible, but he knew there was no way out of it.

Madara rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over the chest.

"Why? _Why_ are acting like a _spoiled brat_ whenever _Hashirama_ is around?"

"…"

"_Well_?"

"… Um… Because he… Because I don't like him…?" Izuna tried with a small, hesitating voice.

Madara gave him a flat look.

"Because you don't _like_ him?" He repeated with mocked disbelief. "You got to be kidding me! That's not enough reason so act spoiled! Not at _all_!"

Izuna bowed his head again; this time in shame. He knew his brother was right. His behaviour had really been inappropriate and completely unacceptable even if it was only built on negative emotions…

"… I'm… I'm sorry…!" He finally managed to whine, but he still didn't look up at his brother. Madara, however, would hear none of it. A quick apology was apparently not enough this time…

"_Forget it_!" He growled deep in his throat. "You're _grounded_!"

"… G… _Grounded_?" Izuna stuttered in bewilderment, finally looking up.

"Hn. You're not leaving this room before you remember how to behave properly!"

"… B… But, Aniki…!"

"No. End of discussion!"

Izuna stared speechlessly at after his brother, as he (Madara) left the room.

He couldn't, no, _didn't_ _want_ to believe what just happened. His brother had never _punished_ him before. _Ever_! And this shouldn't have been an exception; he had been unfair to the Senju, sure, but he hadn't been _that_ rude. Surely not enough to actually deserve a _punishment_!

With a blank expression, he sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

He felt like crying.

It was hopeless… _Hopeless_!

**XXX**

"Where's Izuna?" Hashirama asked when he returned and noticed his boyfriend's long face.

"… In his room. I grounded him." The Uchiha replied quietly, while preparing himself for a walk. Hashirama looked puzzled at him.

"… Why?"

"Because…" Madara had to stop to take a deep breath to continuing. He too felt like crying… "Because he's being a _spoiled brat,_ which is completely _unacceptable_."

Hashirama opened his mouth to voice his opinion on the matter, but he regretted it immediately and tried to close it again, before the Uchiha noticed.

"… _What_?" He asked with clear suspicion in his voice.

The Senju sighed on the inside. Too late…

"… Isn't grounding him a bit too… _harsh_?"

Madara's slightly curious face immediately turned dark and grave at his words.

"It doesn't matter what _you_ think!" He then snapped annoyed. "The point is that he is being _disrespectful_, and to _you_ of _all _people!"

"Madara…"

"No! I _don't _want to hear it!" Madara nearly shouted before turning around and stomping angrily out of the room.

Hashirama simply sighed as he watched him leave. They both knew they would have to discuss it further, but for now; Madara needed some time alone.

**XXX**

Izuna woke up to find his brother hover over him with a tray in his strong hands. He immediately sat up in bed and glanced surprised at the older Uchiha, when the tray with breakfast was placed on his lap.

"Here. Eat this and gather some strength." Was all Madara had to say. Izuna was more than eager to obey, but he decided that he had to voice what was on his mind first.

"Strength?" He asked confused. What was his brother pulling at?

"As soon as you're done eating, you're going to apologize to Hashirama." Madara stated with crossed arms and determination on his face.

Izuna suddenly felt uneasy.

"… Uh?"

"Jealousy or not, the way you have been behaving around Hashirama is unacceptable." Izuna blinked confused. How the hell did his brother know about him being jealous…? He didn't have time to think it further though tough; "You do remember you tried to get rid of him, don't you? And not just once but _several_ times."

"… Hn…" Izuna admitted, while staring pointedly down at the sheets.

"Good." Madara cooed coolly. "I'm leaving for work in just a few minutes and when I get back, I expect you to have apologized to Hashirama. Are we clear?"

"Hai…"

"The faster you do it, the faster you're out of this room."

"… Hn. I understand."

"Good. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you." Izuna smiled back, "ridiculously" happy that his brother still acknowledged and openly loved him, but the second the older Uchiha was out of view, his smile fell.

Apologizing to the Senju was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Now and ever.

**XXX**

A few hours later he finally decided to bite back his pride and at least _try_ to apologize.

Taking a deep breathe, he stepped into the living room where presumed the Senju sat. He found him sitting at the kitchen table, looking randomly through a cook book.

"Um…" Izuna began quietly, unsure of how to begin. Luckily for him, Hashirama immediately snapped to attention at the sound.

"Izuna? What's wrong?"

He couldn't answer.

"… Are you okay?"

"… Don't…"

"… Hn?"

"… Don't…"

"…"

"**Don't think you can capture me in your spell like you have done with me brother**!" Izuna suddenly shouted without any kind of warning. "**Because you **_**can't**_!"

The Senju looked surprised at him.

"Izuna… I have no intention of hurting your brother. I love –"

"**No you **_**don't**_!" This time he actually _screamed_. "Whenever someone says that they disappear again, leaving us heartbroken once again…!"

"Izuna…"

"Why should I trust you? Why would you be any different? The only one Aniki and I need is _**each other**_!" Izuna yelled furiously, and was just about to continue when something moved near the door to the room and made him freeze.

It was his _brother_. And said brother had (presumably) heard _everything_.

"Izuna?" Madara asked worried after a few long minutes. The younger Uchiha didn't answer; he quickly glanced at his brother, before running ashamed out of the room and down the corridor to his room. "_Izuna_! Where are you going?" Madara called after him, before following him without hesitation. He found him sitting on his bed with his face hidden in his hands. "Izuna… What's wrong, bro?"

Izuna almost whimpered in glee at the nickname. It had been an eternity since his brother had last used it, before Hashirama and all…

He decided not to answer though.

Madara walked up to the bed and sat down beside him without a word. He knew he would have to ask, it was the only way to get an answer out of the younger Uchiha.

"… Is it because I grounded you?"

Izuna couldn't find his voice and simply shook his head in response.

"… Is it because of our parents' death?"

Another shake of his head.

"… Did you have a nightmare?"

Izuna opened his mouth to answer this time, but caught himself before he had the chance to say something he would regret.

He had indeed been having nightmares the last month, but he hadn't exactly eager at the thought of telling the older Uchiha about them. He decided a long time ago that he would have to fight them on his own as well.

"… If it's neither of those reasons, what is it then?"

No answer.

"… It is because I yelled at you, inst it…?" Madara asked quietly with regret shining clearly in the back of his deep black eyes.

Izuna was just about to shake his head yet again, but decided that his brother deserved a decent answer.

"No… It isn't..."

"Izuna…"

"_It really inst_!" Izuna tried again, this time louder. "… It… It did hurt… just a bit, but I deserved it! _Really_! Because I have been nothing but a spoiled brat the last few months…!"

"Izuna…"

"Don't lie to me, Aniki…! I deserved to be _punished_!"

"Izuna… You're being too harsh on yourself…"

"… No, I'm not…!"

"Yes, you are…" Madara argued softly. "I should have realized that inviting a new person into our lives would create problems'."

"…"

"… And I know you don't want to trust newbies, and I bet that is the reason why you don't like him… But this time you have to trust me, when I say I trust him. Do you think you can do that?"

To Madara's surprise, his brother didn't react like he had expected. Instead of jumping into his arms, smiling, or simply nodding in response, Izuna's eyes began watering yet again and a small whimper escaped his lips.

"… What's wrong? What did I do…?"

"… _Nothing_!" Izuna sobbed, before rubbing his red and sore eyes. "But I… I have been so p-pathetic…!"

"_What_?" Madara looked bewildered at him. "What are you talking about…?"

"In… instead of talking with you, I… I acted like a spoiled brat…!"

"It's okay. All you wanted was to protect me. So, there's no reason to cry…"

"… B-But still…! W-what I did was… was w-wrong! I shouldn't… I shouldn't have interfered! I'm… I'm _sorry_! I just… I just couldn't help i-it…! Because I love you so damn much!"

"Shh… Shh… It's okay, it's okay." Madara soothed, while drying the tears on his brother's cheeks with one of his sleeves. "All you did wrong was acting like a rude brat… After all, your true intention was to protect me and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. It's only natural wanting to protect the people you love. So, don't cry okay?"

"… B-but –"

"No, Izu. There's nothing to be sorry for." Izuna looked up at him with big, questioning eyes. Madara gave a small smile in response. "If I had been in your position I would probably have reacted the exact same way."

"… R… really?" The younger Uchiha hiccupped.

"Mmm…" Madara smiled, while stroking him over the hair. The smile quickly fell though. "… It's also my fault you know."

Izuna looked up at him with confusion written all over his face.

"… Why?"

"It is true that my mind _has_ been elsewhere the last few months… but I couldn't help it, I'm in love after all."

Izuna's eyes widened. Had his brother just…?

His gaze softened.

"You're… You're in love…?." He asked with a small, curious smile. Madara simply nodded. Izuna sniffed one last time, before burying his head in his brother's chest. "I'm glad that you're happy. I'll… I'll try to accept Hashirama then." _'After all, your happiness is all that matters to me.'_

The older Uchiha pulled him close and stroked him over the head.

"Let's go apologize to Hashirama, shall we?"

"… Hn..."

**XXX**

"… I'm… I'm s-sorry…" Izuna mumbled awkwardly, while starring pointedly down at his feet, not wanting to face the Senju. "… I'm sorry… for being a rude brat… especially without an acceptable excuse…"

"It's all right."

"_What_?" The Uchiha didn't believe his ears. "… You're forgiving me? Just like that? _Really_?"

"Of course." Hashirama replied with a small, comforting smile. "I have a brother too you know."

Izuna blinked, his frown slowly disappearing.

"You do?"

"Mmm." The Senju smiled. "We're not very similar though… At least not in appearance. Unlike you and Madara."

Izuna immediately snapped to attention. Had his rival just praised him?

"You really think that Aniki are similar?" He asked intrigued.

"Without question." The Senju smiled. "You're also very alike when it comes to personality."

"R-_really_?"

"Of course. Why would I lie?" Hashirama asked amused.

Izuna blushed at the statement and stared embarrassed down at his hands. He then slowly looked back up and gave the Senju a curious look.

"What?" The older male smiled.

"… What's your brother like?"

Hashirama barely managed to hide his amused smile.

"Suddenly interested, are we?" The Uchiha's cheeks turned red. "It's all right… I understand." The red colour deepened. "He's sweet and cute, yet cocky and proud, but he is far from as high tempered as you and Madara. I bet you can easily wrap him around your little finger."

Izuna turned his head to the side in order to try and hide his blush. He knew he hadn't succeeded though when he heard the Senju chuckle heartedly.

"Would you like to meet him?" He then was asked with a sweet smile. His (Izuna's) blush deepened, before he nodded with a small smile gracing his lips.

If the older Senju was a person his brother could trust, there might be just the slightest chance that he (Izuna) and the younger Senju might hit it off.

He could only hope and wait.

**XXX**

"Izuna?" Madara suddenly called out of nowhere from one of the chairs in their living room.

"Hn?" The younger Uchiha replied, when looking up from the book his lap.

"Want to play a game with me?"

"Huh?" Izuna looked surprised at him.

"Well, it's been so long since we last did and I've been so blinded by love lately that I almost forgot the world around me… but luckily I've got you to keep an eye on me." Madara added the last part with a sly yet pleased smile. "So, what do you say? Do you want to play a game with your big brother?"

"_**Of course**_!" Izuna smiled, before practically jumping through the room and sitting down on the couch, which was on the opposite of the living room table where Madara sat.

As they discussed what to play, he let his mind drift just slightly enough to consider the last few days;

Because of Hashirama, he had gotten a new friend and possible boyfriend in the future.

Because of Hashirama, he had admitted to his brother how much he meant to him.

Because of Hashirama, he didn't have to fear that his brother would ever feel lonely when he wasn't around, because the Senju _loved_ him and had _promised_ to _protect_ him _no matter_ what.

And most important of them all; because of Hashirama, his brother was _happy_.

He secretly smiled at the list.

Maybe Hashirama wasn't so bad after all…

**I hope you enjoyed this seventeen long paged fanfic! X3 If anyone is interested in the idea, I might write something likely on Madara and Tobirama's relationship and feelings towards each other =P **

**Again; reviews are appreciated! ;)**


End file.
